


Excellent  Rhythm (mini fic)

by Vital_Signs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vital_Signs/pseuds/Vital_Signs
Summary: Karadox-  an example of Brainy’s excellent rhythm





	Excellent  Rhythm (mini fic)

The night was getting colder and Kara’s apartment was getting warmer as she and Brainy had just finished another movie. They had watched Snow White and had just finished watching Singing in the rain. Kara had pulled a blanket onto her herself and placed part of it across Brainy, neither of them needed it for warmth but Kara liked the comfort it provided and connection was something Brainy enjoyed no matter how small. 

‘So what did you think.’

‘It was…well crafted and pasted very expertly, the music and staging worked and did not over shadow the story.’

‘so you liked it.’

‘Yes I did.’

Kara sat up and the blanket fell from her shoulders down to her waist. 

‘I have always had a soft spot for musicals but the romances did fade a little after that whole Music Meister thing with Barry.’

Brainy then sat to mirror her position. 

‘Yes Mon el did tell me about that. it was rather interesting story, I was not sure if Mon el was pulling my leg when told it to me.’

‘No, no it happened and it was…different to say the lest. but i have to say Barry sure can dance.’

‘Dance, you danced with him.’

he did not say it in a jealous way or controlling way but a confused a why was it necessary way. 

‘Yes I did, and I was surprised with how good he was but Barry is Barry.’

Brainy was silent for a moment then stood up, he paced around Kara’s coffee table and pulled it to the right side of the couch and moved the other two chairs opposite the couch back to the wall. Kara just watched him, she knew he was planning something but she knew better than to ask.

Brainy then put his hands together in an all to familiar formation bowed his head slightly and suddenly music started playing. Brainy then stood in front of Kara and held out his hand. Kara was taken aback by this 

‘what are you doing?’

‘Well Mr Allen is not the only one who can dance and I have been told I have excellent rhythm, would you like a demonstration .’ 

‘Yes I would very much like that.’

Kara would never pass up the chance to see brainy do something he would not typically do. Not to see him fail but to see the span of his interest no matter how out of character it seemed because at his core Brainy loved learning more than anything else and loved shearing it with people. that never fails to make Kara happy the passion he has and wanting to share it makes her feel like her heart is glowing, an old habit form when she was first learning about earth. 

Kara smiled and then took his hand and he pulled her up. Brainy still holding her hand bent her arm to match his and put his other hand gently on her waist . Kara then placed her other hand on his shoulder. he was not as stiff as she expected him to be but rather he was relaxed and loose. the music was not as classical as she thought it would be either it took her a second to recognise the song. It was Radio Ga Ga by Queen. 

then he started to guide her with his hands ever so gently side to side moving to the beat. he then took a step back that pulled her forward still swaying her softly. this gentle back and forward went on until Brainy pulled Kara in closer there noises almost touched he then removed his arm from her waist and than started to spin her around slowly until her back was on his chest he swayed them both in place for a moment. he then took her other hand and raised both of them above her head and turned her to face him again. Kara then pulled there hands back and forward and let go of one of Brainy’s hands before twirling him around quickly making them both smile. they then picked up the pace as Kara took the lead bending lower, turning faster and stepping more repeatedly both of them smiling breathlessly. until Brainy pulled her closer to him this time both hands holding the small of her back as Kara placed her hands around his neck. the steps between them getting smaller, Kara put her forehead onto his both still smiling there steps getting slower and slower until they are just moving in place. the song slowly ended and they stood there for a few more moments holding each other


End file.
